


you're not a challenge (tanks for the nice day)

by fortytworedvines



Series: Tanks are a girl's best friend [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, tank fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: What's in a tank? Serena is delighted to find out.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Tanks are a girl's best friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711447
Comments: 37
Kudos: 79





	you're not a challenge (tanks for the nice day)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guinan333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinan333/gifts).



> Thanks to Beezzare whose wondering why we have no tank fics in the fandom led to me writing this.

This isn’t really Serena’s idea of fun, but Jason had exclaimed excitedly over the news that the local regiment was having an open day and Serena is still looking for ways to get to know him better. So here she is in a busy field, surrounded by army detritus and accompanied by one over-excited nephew. The one attraction that really catches her eye is the imposing tank over at the far side, but the queue to look in it is horrific. Maybe later, she thinks to herself. It’s not like they’ll be leaving any time soon; Jason is spending twice as long talking to the soldiers at each stand as anybody else. Serena listens with half an ear, picking up enough information that she can have a tolerable go at a conversation about it all later, and mentally plans her staffing rotas for the next few months.

The sudden burst of heavy rain takes everybody by surprise and the field quickly empties of everybody but the most enthusiastic visitors. Naturally, Serena thinks with a sigh, Jason is among the latter. The one saving grace is that the queue for the tank is suddenly non-existent.

“Jason,” she says as he winds up his latest conversation, “Can we have a look at the tank now?”

The smile he gives her is an indulgent one. “If you like, Aunty Serena. I know you’re excited to see it.”

Serena splutters indignantly but Jason is already striding off across the field and she hurries to catch up with him.

The soldier perched nonchalantly on the roof of the tank, apparently ignoring the rain that is pouring down is, Serena notes, a woman. Not that there haven’t been any other female soldiers in evidence today – there were plenty – but this one is about her own age. Her blonde hair is plastered damply to her head and her smile, as she sees Jason and Serena approach, makes Serena’s insides do something peculiar. She jumps down from her position with a casual sort of confidence and moves forward to greet them.

“We’d like to see in your tank,” Jason says by way of introduction.

“Serena,” Serena says, holding out her hand, “And this is my nephew, Jason.”

The soldier’s eyes crinkle as she smiles again and Serena likes her already. “Major Berenice Wolfe.” Her handshake is firm, her fingers rough. “Well then, welcome to the Challenger Two! Come on in.”

She scrambles nimbly back up the tank and they follow more slowly, to clamber in through the top.

“Isn’t it small!” Serena exclaims as she crams herself against a side wall, something digging uncomfortably into her back. Jason is pressed into her side and with the Major opposite them there wouldn’t be enough room to fit a cat between them, let alone swing it, Serena thinks with a hastily suppressed giggle.

Jason is unflustered by the close quarters and fires off rapid questions to the Major. Serena is impressed by Major Berenice’s calm and thorough replies, although she finds herself noting the sparkle in her eyes, and the trim way her fatigues fit her and the way that her knee just brushes against Serena’s as she adjusts her position.

“Major Berenice Wolfe,” Jason says for the twentieth time as he launches into another question.

“Bernie,” the Major interrupts, “Call me Bernie.” She shoots a little smile at Serena, a private little smile, and Serena shuts her mouth with a start, wonders how long she’s been gaping at her.

Eventually, as Serena is starting to wonder whether she can stand it in here much longer, Jason’s questions fade and Bernie turns to her.

“Is there anything you’d like to know about, Serena?”

Serena’s stomach does a little funny flip at the way that Bernie says her name. “Can I have a go at driving it?” she asks before her brain catches up with her mouth.

Bernie’s laugh is an astonishing honk. “Sorry,” she gasps as she gets a hold of herself, “Sorry. I just – I didn’t expect you to ask that!”

Serena raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Aunty Serena _is_ very surprising sometimes,” Jason says, in the tones of someone who puts up with a lot.

“Is she now?” Bernie says, and there’s a richness to her voice that wasn’t there a minute ago. It sends a shiver down Serena’s spine.

“Are you alright, Aunty Serena?” Trust Jason to notice.

“I’m fine, Jason,” she assures him, and avoids Bernie’s eyes. She’s certain she’s grinning.

“I can’t let you drive it, but you could have a go in the cupola if you like?” Bernie offers.

“The what?”

“The bit with the gun,” Bernie laughs.

Serena takes a childish delight in spinning the cannon and is reluctant to relinquish it to Jason.

“Could make a soldier of you yet,” Bernie calls.

“I don’t think that’s a wise career path for me.” Serena says as she squeezes with a huff to join Bernie, “There seems rather too much of me to fit comfortably in a tank, for a start.”

“Not at all.” Serena doesn’t think she totally imagines Bernie’s eyes darting over her, “You get used to it.”

“That was fun, wasn’t it, Aunty Serena?” Jason says as he pokes his head around the corner a few moments later.

“It was,” Serena agrees, “But I think I would quite like to get out into the fresh air soon.” It’s getting rather too hot in several ways.

Bernie nods sympathetically, “It takes a while to get used to. Can you imagine what it’s like when we’re out on a job and haven’t showered in days?”

Serena shudders. “It doesn’t bear thinking about.”

Bernie laughs. “You lose your sense of smell quite quickly. Here,” she moves a little, “Let me help you.”

There’s a spark as their fingers touch and Serena’s gaze is drawn to their hands. Bernie isn’t wearing a wedding ring. When she looks up again, Bernie is grinning.

The rain has eased off when they emerge gratefully into the fresh air and slide back down the tank to solid, if damp, ground.

“Thank you for such an interesting talk,” Jason says as he shakes Bernie’s hand. “Even Aunty Serena listened to it and she hasn’t paid any attention all day.”

Bernie grins and raises an eyebrow. “She hasn’t?” 

“I have!” Serena says, stung.

“You kept muttering names under your breath,” Jason informs her, “I know that you were planning your rotas.”

“Ah,” Serena says sheepishly, “Guilty as charged, I’m afraid.”

“But you didn’t at all when Bernie was talking,” Jason continues, “You stared at her and listened really carefully.”

Serena is sure she is bright red. “Well, um, yes,” she mumbles.

Bernie laughs and holds out her hand. “I’m glad you were so interested in my… tank,” she says with a wink and Serena would quite like the ground to swallow her up. “Perhaps you’d like to join me for a drink this evening, and we could talk about it some more?”

“I’m watching Countdown with Alan tonight,” Jason says regretfully, “But Aunty Serena is free.”

Serena is still clutching Bernie’s hand. “That sounds – nice.”

“It’s a date then,” Bernie says and squeezes Serena’s hand before letting it go. “Here.” She ducks over to her information desk, scribbles a few things on a leaflet and hands it over. “My number. Do you know Albie’s?”

“She’s _always_ in Albie’s.”

“ _Thank you_ , Jason.” Serena takes the leaflet from Bernie and there’s that frisson again as their fingers brush.

“I’ll be there at seven.” Another set of visitors is approaching and Bernie sighs regretfully. “See you there?”

“I’ll be there,” Serena assures her. They share one lingering look, a look that leaves Serena in no doubt that this is a date, and it will be a successful one, and then Bernie is turning away to greet the new arrivals.

Jason and Serena squelch across the field. “I think it’s been a very successful day, don’t you?” Jason says to Serena.

Serena’s fingers find the leaflet that is stowed safely in her pocket. “Yes, I do,” she agrees.


End file.
